Win Him Over
EXP Awarded Roleplay Despite the ferry taking Cerise farther and father away from his new "home", Cerise began to feel a sort of "at home" familiar feeling well up in his chest. Not that he expected to replicate his experiences in Vale, he'd heard stories from co-workers and customers alike about how Vacuo's sex industry worked, although it all seemed a little too good to be true... But sex was sex and work was work, bringing forth a pleasant sort of anticipation, however this wasn't necessarily enough to fully distract him from his guilt over what he had let happen to Neela... Luckily though, the exotic locals were more than enough to compensate, and so as Cerise looked back up from looking at the ground sadly once the ferry had docked, his attention fully shifted to task at hand ;) Strutting up from local to local, he had more than enough material to work with in terms of his usual compliments, the skin tones, faunus traits, all so different from what he was used to seeing in Vale! Attitudes towards him weren't always nearly as positive as he towards them, but eventually he got his way and was pointed towards the direction of a local brothel. Confident in his appeal, he entered fully expecting to be put to work almost immediately, knowing that his features had more than enough to offer. Well, other than his flower still being black, but it's not like he had any competition in that area anyway; most people hadn't even heard of florus before! A slight flick of his tail and he settled back into a more comfortable position. Unlike most other workers, he had the luxury of more relaxation period since he was assured to get most of the wealthier customers. Of course, this did not mean that he got every single wealthy looking person and that this practice of being the top ranking worker hurt any other workers, he was all ABOUT giving~! Their system worked in a more collective way, they all gave their money to the company, and the company distributed the money back to scale. He didn't even mind giving a little extra hand in any straggler peasants who needed a little help by putting them into some threesome or orgy situations~ There was hardly anyone who was really working here that was unhappy, they're all about love and passion of course~! And none of that forced kind either. No one would have that, and it honestly just wasn't healthy. He supposed he would have been good enough someday to make it to managerial positions, but he wasn't about that honestly, he didn't have the communication skills and it seemed less fun anyway~ No, he rather be adored for him. Today wasn't too bad of a day so far, but it was only beginning. He was more in a closer view from the entrance so that he could have full view of anyone coming in, and they of course could have full view of him~ Good looking dancers to the side of course and a few surrounding the bar area where he allowed the other faunus workers to have play fights for normal customers as they came in, then when one did end up winning, taking them to different areas of the brothel depending on price and worker. Sighing contentedly he felt he needed a little relief and decided to pay a little closer attention to the next person who would make their way in. Ah... was that a florus? His ears perked up a bit as his interest was piqued from letting his eyes wander on the tall, florus. Though the last one who had come here despite their rarity was a complete mess to both him, the other workers, and the business as a whole, this one seemed... much different, definitely more confident in a mature way. And that beauty! He always had a soft spot for such pale skin... Of course by the nature of getting customers' attention, a couple of other faunus wokers were already doing their play fight to win the florus. They were prowling up towards him, shoving each other aside and giving each other tugs on their ears or other displays of rough housing forms of affection to show off some of their features. Kep though had already made the decision to have this one, so the second he stood up, all the other faunus noticed and completely moved away to give this one to him. Perks of being best in ranking~ Kep didn't necessarily strut up to Cerise but his body moved in a very slender way as if each step was filled with purposeful grace but of course this was just a trait of his cheetah faunus origins. Although much shorter than Cerise, he would definitely accommodate by other means and Kep didn't look too odd since he was very curvy despite his size and slender figure. He didn't waste time at all flushing his body against Cerise's and using his tail to lightly touch Cerise's bare arm and flicking it slightly against his arm to give a soft rubbing motion on the other's person's skin and his own fur. He looked very pleased with Cerise as he smoothly examined him but moving around his body while keeping close but some touches to have some tension. Pulling Cerise down a little to give an introduction kiss, he pulled on his collar so Cerise would be able to see the name "Kep" on it and know what to call him. Instead of having impressed the owner or manager as he was hoping, Cerise unintentionally ended up attracting the attention of the workers themselves! Although heavily flattered by this, it was always nice to be wanted, he figured he shouldn't have expected any less considering his beauty. What was much more surprising was the general vibe of the business and it's employees, which was much more positive than any of the brothels he had ever done work for. He was more into the street work side of things, but he did have a little experience with brothels here and there, more because owners he knew begged him for the business during rougher times than anything. Excellent at giving customers a "rough time" of their own ;) , brothels that were fortunate to have his work always tried to win him over to stay but the whole aesthetic never exactly appealed to him; the tone of most places in Vale was kind of dreary and he preferred having control over how he promote himself anyway. All of the workers here though seemed very happy in the work they do, and eager to do more, or at least more for Cerise. Before Cerise could do anything about his new admirers though, a cute little cheetah put a stop to it first and made his way over, definitely more sexy than cute now that Cerise had a better look at him and his demeanor.. The soft contact from his tail induced a pleasant feeling and ignited a small desire for more of his touch; the kiss was equally well executed as it came off natural but appropriately teasing. He was.. definitely experienced. Being experienced himself though, Cerise naturally kept up, lightly placing his right hand on the back of Kep's neck for the kiss and then smoothly trailing his fingers down in response to Kep signalling to his collar so that their hands could eventually meet with a small touch. Moving on from Kep's hand though, he now placed a bit of the weight from collar into it to show that he had taken notice. "Kep? You know that is a cute collar, although I think one like that'd look just as nice on me. I'm flattered by your approach, but it's not exactly what I came here for." Moving in a little closer to Kep's ear though, he whispered "Don't get me wrong though, I'd be more than willing to get to know my coworkers ;) Especially ones as alluring as you..." giving a little lick at Kep's ear as he made the mouth movement for the "ll" in alluring. With such an enthusiastic and equally impressive kiss in return, Kep starting to get a little ahead of himself and started trail his second hand to pull Cerise a little closer and get a better feel of him. Starting to get a little aroused in anticipation, he stopped abruptly when he was suddenly told that he was not what the florus was looking for?! Weird... what??? That phrase initially dropped a lot of weight on him. Of course, he was sometimes used to the "I want a woman" comment but was very proud in his ability to get the person to forget about that, but he wasn't expecting that at all from this florus, especially from the way he was kissed!!!!!! He started to frown a little and backed away in an irritated confused look to express how weirded out he was. He got ready to start back in on kissing and taking him to a room to show him he could just forget about what "he was looking for" but... THEN THE FLORUS REVEALED HE WAS GOING TO BE HIS COWORKER?!!!! But!!!!! Kep knew EVERYTHING going on in the workings!!! Especially here!!!! Had the manager really disrespected so as to hire someone without his consent or him knowing?!!!!! Now he looked fully angry, Kep jumped slightly, well he jumped mostly because of the lick to his ear, those were sensitive!!!! But also because he needed to express that he wasn't going to tolerate this disrespect!!! Of course instead of yelling, his inability to speak instead caused chirping noises to come out that were soft and honestly silly/cute but his face was reddening with an angry expression as he tried to say " 'Scuse me?!" but only more chirps followed. Cerise was expecting for Kep to maybe chirp in pleasure if anything, but now all of a sudden he was chirping in anger! Anger? What did Cerise do wrong >;( He may not know the customs around here, in Vacuo but... isn't sex a universal language? One he thought he had down to perfection... He was beginning to feel a little insecure, but seeing Kep continue to chirp in a way that was hard to take seriously, a more condescending attitude took it's place instead as he spoke with an irritated smile, hands on his hips. "What, not good enough to work with you? Or maybe I'm too good and you're feeling threatened? Anyway, those chirps are cute, but not what I came here to hear, do me a favor and fetch me your manager." Now reddening in the face with anger as Kep was going to basically POUNCE on Cerise when he was told to fetch the manager. Growling slightly at the word "fetch", Kep decided to play kittenish and licked the side of Cerise's face with a pleasant feeling tongue before going to get the manager. He didn't usually deny his clients and he was still unsure about the specifics about this one but surely, surely his MANAGER would solve all this... right? Swaying his tail cutely back and forth as he left, he tried to at least show that this florus was definitely missing out. He returned with his giraffe faunus manager. She had a longer than normal neck with rings around it, giraffe horns and spots but it appeared her height and size really made her appear a more dominant figure. Kep hid behind her sassily with a smirk on his face as she approached Cerise, "Ahh.. is there some sort of problem, ma'am? Was Kep not to your taste? We can sort this out somehow?" her voice was heavily African accented. Kep flinched at not being to anyone's tastes. It was impossible! A chirp was emitted from him. Leaning in a little to Kep's lick, Cerise was hoping that he'd still get to sample the cute cat later even if he was being a little bitter right now. Now seeing Kep walk away though, tail swaying side to side... he realized he didn't have to hope, he already had him all there was left was for them to take each other ;) Real clients came first though, meaning handling this exotic but awfully tall giraffe was now his first priority. "Not that he wasn't to my taste, but more so I was hoping I could be to yours? I was looking to find some work here, and don't worry, I'm more than well experienced, although if you wanted to try me out first instead of taking my word I wouldn't have any objections.. ;) " Her nearing eight foot tall height made it a little straining on Cerise's neck to look her up in the eye.. A type of strain that definitely wasn't flattering, so he opted for a more submissive role instead, averting her gaze to instead show interest in her body. His skill should have been more than apparent by now, just through Cerise's general air and way of carrying himself; in a way it felt relieving to have things going smooth for once in his life again... of course they'd only go smooth when it came to this line of work though, this is where he belonged after all. Craning her neck over to the side out of confusion as she towered nearly 3 feet over Cerise and double Kep's height as she was very puzzled by sudden appearance of this... white florus? Florus had been known to cause trouble to their sex business known heavily by that prince's involvement with them and need for them to get a restraining order. She was definitely not one to just kick someone out like this,especially such an enthusiastic individual who certainly would fit in with the rest if not for the flower and pale skin. So she nervously smiled, "Well... you see..." she began, trailing her syllables, "We have no room for more employees at the moment and we stick to a dark skinned theme for touristic purposes... We could look into you a bit more... with your energetic offer, but I think the best gauge for this would actually be Kep!" Nudging over Kep with her head as she kneeled down to him and whispered something in his ear then looked back to Cerise quickly with a bright smile, "He is our number one and most loved here. Win him over and we will certainly take you in!" Looking very pleased, she motioned over to the area where they would be able to get a room. Kep meanwhile eyed his manager curiously while trying to keep his gaze fixed on different areas of Cerise's body, honestly mostly zoning out his words in preference to wanting different things about Cerise. When he was nudged over, he yipped slightly but quickly caught with the whisper on and smirked sexily as he sort of gracefully leaned over and made other movements of his body around Cerise as if it were a light show before using his tail to tap over Cerise's arm and lead him. He seemed playful and winked over to his manager, obviously showing off his prize as he lead Cerise over to the room. Category:Roleplays Category:Season 1